Misconception
by Patchcat
Summary: The gang's all late, and Sango's worried so, she goes out looking for them. She catches up with the houshi, who's listening in on something he probably shouldn't be. Embarrasment, and a little pain, is had by all.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha isn't mine. I didn't think him up, and I certainly am not creative enough to develop such a complex scenario. So, that said, please be warned that this story is rated R for innuendo and general lechery.

**Misconception**

Sango released a frustrated sigh and let the reed door cover fall from her hand -- again. She had been waiting since her return at midday, but her friends had yet to make their way back to Kaede's hut from their own errands. Now it was approaching dinner time; and while she knew that Inuyasha was more than capable of taking care of Kagome and Shippo and that the houshi was no slouch when it came to defending himself, she still worried.

"If it worries you so, Sango, perhaps you should go and seek them out," the old miko commented from her place by the fire.

"I'm sorry, Kaede," Sango responded contritely, realizing that her fidgeting was probably annoying the older woman. "I'm sure they're all fine. I mean, it's not like there are any demons out there that Inuyasha can't handle; and Houshi-sama was only going to the next village for an exorcism so there really is no reason for me to worry."

Kaede chuckled gently at the slayer's babbling. "Yet you still worry." Sango knew Keade was watching her as she paced to the door again and reach out for the mat. "It would do no harm to go and look for them, child. The least that could happen is that you find them safe and sound on their way home, ne?"

Appreciating that the old miko was trying to give her something to do to ease her worry, Sango smiled gratefully at the older woman. "You're right, Keade. I'll just take a quick look and be back by dinner."

Setting out from the hut, Sango headed in the direction of the Bone-Eater's Well, knowing that, since Kagome had gone home to her country earlier that morning, she would undoubtedly find the kit and the hanyou waiting impatiently -- at least in Inuyasha's case -- for the young miko to return. It was as good a place to start as any and, at least to Sango's mind, the most likely to meet with success.

Her destination set, Sango strolled down the path and enjoyed the sounds around her. She didn't let her guard down enough that her life might be in danger, but she wasn't battle ready, either. At least she wasn't until the bush next to her started to rustle and a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Wishing that she hadn't left her favorite weapon with the old miko, Sango grabbed hold of the hand on her wrist and gave a sharp jerk, intending to flip her assailant and give herself time to draw her sword. She stopped in mid-jerk, however, when she realized that the hand she held was covered by a purple gauntlet and rosary beads.

"Houshi-sama!" she exclaimed. "Don't do that! I could have hurt you!" Extricating herself from his grasp, Sango took a step back and regarded the monk warily. "What are you doing hiding in the bushes, houshi-sama?" Looking around, she saw that they weren't all that far from the river. "Are you spying on the village girls again?"

Placing his hand over his heart, Miroku attempted to look innocent; but Sango wasn't buying it. Apparently he realized this because in the next moment he dropped his hand and moved closer to her. "You wound me, dear Sango. Why would I look at the village girls when I could bask in your beauty?"

Feeling the familiar caress of a lecherous hand, Sango sighed; and the monk acquired a new lump on the head courtesy of Sango's fist. "I am so misunderstood," Miroku muttered.

"Uh-huh. Misunderstood. Right," Sango said dryly before resuming her interrupted journey. She faintly heard the monk say something about "Wait, you don't want to go that way," just before she heard the last noise she had ever expected to hear from Inuyasha.

"Kagome," he moaned. "Don't stop." He growled faintly and then moaned again. "That's it. Right there." She heard Kagome's giggle followed closely be what sounded suspiciously like a whine from Inuyasha, and then, "Faster, Kagome, faster."

Sango stood there for a moment with her foot still raised in an interrupted step. She couldn't believe her ears; and from the heat she felt rising in her cheeks, she just knew that her face had to be the same color as Inuyasha's hoari. She couldn't be hearing this correctly. Yes, that was it. This was something completely innocent, and she was just jumping to conclusions.

Her conviction wavered a little when she heard, "Gods, Kagome," from Inuyasha, followed by a contented moan and what was unmistakably a growl of pleasure. Sango slapped her hand over her mouth and made an attempt to back away from the scene. She knew that the young miko and the hanyou had grown a lot closer in the past year, but she had no idea that they were _that _close! As she stood there, wavering between embarrassment at catching the two in such a position and anger that Inuyasha might just be leading the poor girl on again, hand on her wrist stopped her retreat.

"Sango-sama, where are you going?" Miroku whispered innocently. "They appear to be finished with their little tryst." Grinning lecherously, he said, "I'm sure that if we give them a moment or two to compose themselves, they would not mind us joining them."

Any outraged response Sango might have made was cut off by Inuyasha's voice. "Hey, bitch, could you do that a little bit harder? I can barely feel you."

Miroku's lecherous grin widened as Kagome replied in exasperation, "Well, if you wouldn't wear so much clothing, Dog-boy, maybe I wouldn't have to work so hard."

"Fine, then," he retorted. "Here." The next sounds Sango and Miroku heard were of cloth rustling and falling to the ground followed by a yelp from the dog demon. "Damn, bitch, not so hard. That's sensitive."

Sango's eyes widened in horror, and her face turned even redder as her mortification reached a new high when Miroku commented with a sigh, "Some men have all the luck." He turned to her with a twinkle in his eyes; but before he could utter anything perverted, Sango had reached around with her other hand and smacked him.

"Houshi-sama," she hissed at him as he nursed his red cheek. "Let me go!" She really did not want to spy on her friends in their throes of passion. She decided then that she would just go and look for Shippo and let the other two join them when they were ready.

Sango was about to resort to more painful violence in her attempt to get her hand back when she heard a last gasping moan from Inuyasha and then Kagome's voice saying, "So? How was that?"

"That," Inuyasha almost purred as Sango pulled desperately at her arm. She really did _not_ want to be here, "was amazing. You are so good at that, Kagome."

Silence descended on the two in the clearing, and Sango finally managed to get her arm free. Turning back the way she had come, the slayer headed for the village, convinced that her face would never be white again. She froze at the couple's next exchange. "Well, Inuyasha, now that you're done, it's my turn."

She could hear the hanyou grumble. "Fine," he replied, "strip and lay down over here."

At that point Sango turned back with an incredulous expression. How could the hanyou be that insensitive? Not to mention Kagome. Why was she letting him get away with that? Especially after all of her talk about "mood" and "atmosphere."

Her gaze landed on the houshi, and she almost wished it hadn't. Miroku looked like he had just glimpsed Nirvana and was making his way closer to the clearing, pushing aside the brush in an attempt to catch a peek of a naked Kagome. Sango hurried up behind him and grabbed the back of his robes, pulling him back toward her. If he wasn't going to have any couth about the situation, she would just have to take in upon herself to see that the pair's erstwhile modesty was preserved. Unfortunately, she pulled a little too hard; and they both went tumbling to the ground just in time to hear the next round begin.

"Ooh," Kagome moaned, "that feels _so_ good, Inuyasha. Don't stop."

Miroku looked suggestively up at Sango. "If you wanted some of the same treatment, dearest Sango, all you had to do was ask," he whispered. Sango glared at him in disgust, and then pushed him off of her with an exasperated sigh.

In the clearing, the hanyou chuckled darkly, "You like that, huh? How 'bout if I do _this_?" To which Kagome uttered a surprised "oh" followed by a pleased groan.

By now Sango was long past embarrassed. In fact, she was starting to feel down right dirty. Not only could she not seem to force herself away from listening to something that was obviously supposed to be private but she had to deal with the lecherous monk and his wandering hands. Hands that were at this moment touching things they shouldn't be. She began to wonder if -- minus the lecher -- this was the way people in Kagome's time felt when they passed an accident. They didn't want to look, but they couldn't help it.

An exclamation of pleasure from Kagome had Sango levering herself up to go back to the village, and this time she wasn't going to let anything or anyone stop her. What kind of friend was she to listen to this? Not to mention that the idiot monk was getting ideas.

"If you go up a little higher," she heard Kagome say huskily as she reached down to grab the back of Miroku's robes, "you'll find a spot that _really_ needs your attention."

Sango ignored the pleading look Miroku shot at her. He didn't need to be hearing this, either. Not only that but they had been very lucky that the wind was blowing from the wrong direction for Inuyasha to catch their scents. That could change at any moment, and they definitely did not want to be there if it did.

"Gods, woman, you are so tight," Inuyasha groaned as Sango got a whimpering Miroku up and moving.

Kagome gave a particularly loud cry just before they heard her whine, "Inuyasha. Why did you stop?" which had them both freezing in their tracks. Had they been discovered? They waited breathlessly for any indication that Inuyasha had caught them.

"If you get any louder, bitch, you'll wake the brat; and then I really will have to stop because he'll be right in the middle of us," Inuyasha growled. Sango and Miroku breathed identical sighs of relief, and Sango continued to drag Miroku away from the clearing.

"Too late," they heard Shippo say sleepily. "But don't stop on my account. It's not like I haven't seen you two do this before."

That froze Sango where she stood. They couldn't be doing what she thought they were doing, especially not if Shippo was there. They were both way too shy. Besides they had more decency than to do _that_ in front of a child.

As Kagome's contented moans started again, Sango listened to them more carefully; and she realized that what she had taken as sighs of pleasure were not as pleased as she had first thought. Every now and then they would take a slightly pained tone. Her curiosity piqued now, Sango released her hold on the lecher and made her way back to the clearing, intent on discovering what they were doing.

Pushing aside the underbrush, she pulled up short at the scene before her. There in the middle of the clearing was Inuyasha, stripped of his kimono and hoari, leaning over a bathing suit clad Kagome who lay on her stomach as the hanyou rubbed her back.

"Why, my dear Sango," the houshi said from behind her, startling the trio in front of them enough that Inuyasha and Kagome jumped apart. "It looks like we were both wrong about what was going on here."

_: Why that little --:_ She fumed. How dare he make her look like the lecher here!

Inuyasha looked at them suspiciously, "Just what did you think we were doing, Sango?"

"Well," Miroku replied while Sango stood and steamed. "You see, Inuyasha, my Sango here thought that --"

"That I would come find you all and make sure you were all right since it was getting late and none of you had made it back to Kaede's yet," she broke in. "I was headed to the well when I found that lecher," she jerked her thumb over her shoulder, "trying to peek at Kagome-chan when he heard Inuyasha tell her to strip. He seemed to think that you two were -- well --" Sango's face turned bright red, and she found herself unable to finish her sentence.

Inuyasha didn't seem to need her to, however, because his face turned redder than Sango's; and he was up with a roar and chasing Miroku around the clearing, while Kagome just stared at them all for a brief moment before burying her head in her hands. Shippo just sat there with his little arms folding across his chest, shaking his head.

"What a lecher," he said. "He'll never learn." They all cringed a little when Miroku's cries of pain drifted back to them. Sango just smiled. That should teach the lecher to try and take advantage of her moment of misconception.


End file.
